transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Information leak
Lotza Money Casino Glamor and glitter, The sounds and lights fill all your sensors as you step through the revolving doors. The lobby of this casino is huge. A fountain sparkles as the water spits out from the beautiful statue that is in the form of 5-Headed Hydra. A front desk is off to the side with people ready to handle all your needs. Directly on the opposite wall from the desk is the elevators that head into the Hotel part of this casino. People rush by here and there the workers the visitors. Advanceing further into hotel you will come upon the huge doors that lead into the casino. Obvious exits: North leads to Casino Games Arena. West leads to Casino Strip. The air shimmers around Aramasu's body as the Hikage Clan armor materializes around him. Ravenstep has arrived. Ravenstep> Power Armor has left. Ravenstep(#5694 inp) Ravenstep is standing at roughly 7', his body is slender yet muscular. You can tell the guy works out to keep his shape. His skin is tanned, eyes are black and sparkling with mischievousness. His hair is short and jet black making a nice contrast with his skin. You can see a swiss army watch on his left wrist and a silver ring on his left ring finger. He is currently wearing the Standard EDC Uniform. There is a holster strapped to his LBE on the left side. There is a Carbon steel Ka-Bar Combat Knife inside the left boot. Around Ravestep's waist is a utility belt (just like Batman!) which contains a bunch of gadgets such as: GPS locator, miniature flashlight, Gerber multi-lock, UV strobe light, lockpicks, and other handy gizmos. Finally you see he is carrying a small metal backpack (which contains other gadgets, rope grappling hook, cutters, electronic lockpicking kit) which is attached to his Load Bearing kit. Ravenstep> You transmit a message to Rodimus Prime: This is agent 'Raven'. I would like to meet with you if possible. Ravenstep> You transmit a message to Rodimus Prime: I have information of a delicate nature for you. I will be at Speedy Jack's Palace o' Fun. 'Raven' out. Ravenstep> Speedy Jack's Palace o' Fun Ravenstep> Obvious exits: Ravenstep> East leads to Lotza Money Casino. Ravenstep> Northwest leads to Last Chance Alley. Ravenstep> South leads to Central Plaza. Ravenstep> You wander into someplace most amazing... Ravenstep> Speedy Jack's Palace o' Fun Ravenstep> Ravenstep> You leave the glamor(?) of Speedy Jack's. Ravenstep> Speedy Jack's Palace o' Fun(#4081 RntJN) Ravenstep> This place is quite the... the... damn, you've never seen anything *quite* like it. It's almost like someone took a garbage dump and made it flashy. It has that polished look of the rest of Monacus, but it just seems like a dump. The majority of the patrons certainly belong in a dump, anyways. Maybe it's just to add a sense of authenticity. A bar lines the far wall. A looooong baar, with shiny brass railings, and little bowls of snacks. Large clear refrigerator doors line the wall behind the bar, displaying various drinks, some the likes of which you've never even imagined, and you shudder to think what species would drink *that*. The floorspace before you is filled with tables and booths along the walls. To the left, against the wall, a kiosk with gaudy flashing lights advertises itself as the 'official Speedy Jack's souvernir booth'. But to your right, is something most out of place. While the building looked fairly big from the outside, the right side of this room opens up into a massive room, filled with gaming machines and tables. Exotic plants streak to the ceiling above, fighting for room with neon-colored tubes of light. Ravenstep> Contents: Ravenstep> Smokescreen Ravenstep> Foxfire Ravenstep> Arachnae Ravenstep> Jazz Ravenstep> Blue Femme Ravenstep> Biff the Waiter Ravenstep> Obvious exits: Ravenstep> South leads to Casino Strip. Ravenstep> East leads to Gambling Hall. Ravenstep> Blue Femme takes a seat by the bar, not noticing the new arrival. Transmission from Rodimus Prime: *pause* Agent Raven? Isn't that a terran bird? Are you part of the EDC's intel? Ravenstep> Aramasu Hikage receives a radio transmission. Ravenstep> You transmit a message to Rodimus Prime: Yes. I am from the 'foreign' division. Ravenstep> Ravenstep discreetly enters the Palace o' fun and makes his way towards an empty booth making sure to avoid being spotted by the Autobots. Moving between tables, waiting for people to move between him and the Autobots insuring some sort of camouflage. Ravenstep> Hey hey there, Jazz can dance. Really. Just because Smokescreen is jealous of the Meister's elete dancing skills, and the ability to pick up the beat in any song going-- like this one. And here's a novel concept. Jazz is at the dance floor, and looking back at Arachnae, a smile of some kind on his face. He's not dancing. Yet. He's watching Arachnae use Foxfire as an excuse not to get out on the floor. And it's not as though he's some human, who's going to try anything foolish. It's just... dancing. And she's the least offensive of the bunch. Ravenstep> Arachnae eyes the fox, smiles slightly crookedly and steps onto the dance floor with great amounts of obvious hesitation. She takes a look here and there then narrow optics, wings rustling behind her in mild agitation.. "Alright.. First time for everything.. Although I'm getting way too old for new tricks." Mild amusement colours her voice as she seems to relax just a bit, head tilting to one side as she listens to the music. You scan Jazz carefully, storing every nuance of appearance and behavior in your holographic database. Transmission from Rodimus Prime: Foreign division? I see. Well, my matches are not for a few earth hours. I could meet you someplace with my head Special Ops officer since this is most likely a matter of intelligence. Ravenstep> Aramasu Hikage receives a radio transmission. Ravenstep> Smokescreen continues to play his game, raking in his haul of several chips, some cash money, and a few other slips of paper- deeds, perhaps? He begins to shuffle one deck of cards once anew- only to get a call on his radio. "Err, hold on, guys." he taps at the side of his head, activating his communicator...and frowning. "Sorry, buisness." Smokescreen rakes in his winnings, then stands, crossing away from his game- and not without a bit of dissapointment. Sure, he had been doing alright- but he wanted to REALLY bring in the cash. He glances over towards Jazz & Arachnae, and shrugs. Here's to hoping it won't lead to some sort of Romeo & Juliet-like arrangement of rival lovers- the kind of thing that spoony fangirls write craploads of crap about. Ravenstep> Foxfire yawns boredly an finds an unoccupied table to move under. He lays down, resting his head on his forepaws, as he watches the various goings-on, keeping an eye out for any kind of trouble. Hey, he may be small, at least in comparison to most other Cybertronians, but he's not about to let anything happen to his comrades. Ravenstep> You transmit a message to Rodimus Prime: My window of operation is very small. My absence will be noticed eventually. I only need you to listen. Transmission from Rodimus Prime: Understood. Since the ball is in your court so you humans say, where do you want to meet? Ravenstep> Aramasu Hikage receives a radio transmission. Ravenstep> You transmit a message to Rodimus Prime: I am in 2nd last booth to the far left at Speedy Jack's Palace o' Fun. Ravenstep> Goofy fangirl lover crap. Yeah. To start with... GIANT ROBOTS DO NOT HAVE SEX. That out of the way, Jazz does his smooth moves on the dance floor, as he notes Arachnae finally getting her self onto the floor. And actually listening to the music. Yeah. Now that's interesting. Accuse Jazz of whatever you want, but y'know, getting an enemy into the sack is nowhere near making his list of things to do. "See? Ain't too bad, is it?" Ravenstep> Smokescreen receives a radio transmission. Ravenstep> Rodimus Prime emerges in a blast of light from the rotating doors of Speedy Jack's. Ravenstep> Rodimus Prime has arrived. Ravenstep> Blue Femme looks at Speedy Jack's Palace o' Fun and chuckles. Ravenstep> If she were the goofy fangrrl type.. no.. Arachnae snorts, optics glittering a golden green. "Heard better." is her reply as first one wing, then the other are slowly fanned out behind her then shifted around to form a metallic half cape of sorts. A soft sign, a wry smile and she hesitantly finds a beat, or the half beat to be exact and with cautious dignity and grace, dances rather serenely as if she were the only person there. A twitch of a wing there, a spin here... Ravenstep> Ravenstep looks around the place making sure that no terrans or militants are around. The man seens cautious but not to the point of looking that nervous. Ravenstep> Smokescreen hrrms, continuing to mutter into his communicator- until, at some point, he reaches the end of the conversation. Even still, he doesn't return to his alien poker game...that profitable, profitable game...instead, he goes to seat himself in one particular shaded booth- the second to last booth, to be exact- on the far left. Isolated from a great deal of the rest of the establishment. As he sits, Smokescreen runs his hand under the table- and then under the seat itself, as if searching for, well...something. Ravenstep> Slightly disappointed that Arachnae hasn't done anything to instigate an attack, Foxfire yawns again and dims his optics, deciding he might as well get some rest. And he's quite safe under that table...as long as no one uses it. Sure, the place may be noisy and bright, but that doesn't bother Foxy. Ravenstep> Rodimus Prime walks into Speedy Jacks. He keeps himself low and unnoticed. As unnoticed as a flaming autobot prime can be that is. Rodimus walks over to the bar, orders a glass of high octane energon and heads over to the second to the last booth on the far left. As he approaches he looks over at Smokescreen and nods. Then looks over at the human before taking a seat. Ravenstep> Jazz continues to show Arachnae some of the dance moves he's learned. Twist and shout, baby. "Yer pretty good at this." He tells her. Elegance and grace. Too bad she's a 'Con, or he'd consider hanging out with her on a regular basis. "They'll switch songs in a bit. Better stuff is always comin'." Ravenstep> Ravenstep nods at Smokescreen "Rodimus's special ops officer I take it ? I suppose Rodimus would probably tell you first once he is done hearing what I have to say. So no harm in you being here." The Benefactor looks over his shoulder "I need your word on something first. If anybody asks where you got the information, I want to remain anonymous for the time being." Ravenstep> Arachnae's optics glimmer with wry amusement as she maintains her own space and grace. "You're a bit.. decent at this as well." Wing snap, slide-turn to the side, dip... "Although, I suppose it wouldn't be fair to tell you that I'm simply thinking of this as time to practice some manuvers." She turns about slowly, optics glittering with amusement, lips twisted into a crooked smirk. Ravenstep> Smokescreen nods towards Ravenstep, taking in the little human carefully. "Of course." He leans forward a bit, glancing at the other Autobots- and Decepticon -in the room. Thankfully, they seem to be pretty...busy, for the moment. Who knows? Jazz's boogie-ing talents just might come in handy, for once. Here's to hoping that The Meister can keep that femme occupied... Ravenstep> Glide, and around, and, "Why thank you." Jazz answers the Nae, "Sometimes ya gotta dance in places without any music but the sound of laserfire 'round ya." He smiles, turning. "Not that that's any kind of tune t' be worth listenin' to." You betcha Jazz has talent. And more charm than anyone painted bright colors. Hah. At least Foxfire isn't complaining about the music here. Ravenstep> Rodimus Prime rests his forearms on the table as he leans in close from his side so he can speak quietly. "Ok Raven, first off, I'll need proof you are who you say you are before I'll take any information for face value. You understand, security protocol." Ravenstep> Ravenstep shifts uncomfortably "This is not easy but it is a matter of ethics that has brought me here." The Benefactor looks around then back at Rodimus. "You remember the 'incident' with General Briar and the space station right ? Did...Did the EDC ever tell you what really caused it ? Because quite frankly I am in intel dept and if it was passed on I was not told about it." Then he nods at Rodimus "This is NOT official. This is strictly off the record it could mean my career, citizenship and more. I am risking my neck for you guys." Ravenstep> Arachnae chuckles as she glides along, dancing the slower counterpoint to the loud Music. "If you carry your own music, anything on the outside is just special effects.." A wink, a smirk as she fans her wings out and inwards.. "You just have to listen past all of the background noise for the kernals of music.. or so I've overheard." Ravenstep> Smokescreen simply listens to the tall human, nodding. It's a juicy bit of gossip- VERY juicy...but he keeps his Poker face on, none the less. "I see." another glance around the room, drumming his fingers atop the tabletop. Finally, he shrugs, then reaches up to one of his shoulder rockets and unscrews it, taking it from its mooring- he fiddles with the projectile for a few moments- until it finally spews out a flurry of fizzling metal bits and suchlike in a manner akin to a 4th of july firework. "That should take care of any bugs in the immediate vicinity..." Ravenstep> Rodimus Prime rubs his chin and sits back, "No, the EDC never disclosed everything. Just that the situation was taken care of and General Briar and the other two were not found guilty of any crimes." This is at least interesting for him. "If the risk is too great Raven, you shouldn't be doing it. What would you win from this anyway?" Ravenstep> Ravenstep looks up at Rodimus and Smokescreen "Why ask Rodimus ? We Benefactors have traveled across dimensions to lend you our help. To try and protect the earth and YOU from the Militants. Why ? Because us Benefactors do believe that you are a sentient species which has the same rights as any other species." The spook sighs heavily "It is a matter of ethics and principle. It's not about 'winning' anything. In fact I tend to lose a great deal but I rather lose something than be a party to the desecration of Cybertronian graves and laser cores." Ravenstep> It's not certain what is waking Foxfire from his rest, but it may have something to do with an alien that has discovered him, and is having a great time poking the foxbot. On instinct, Foxy immediately awakens and bites down hard on the alien's hand, causing a loud cry of pain; he lets go, and dashes out from under the table, leaving the alien to nurse his injured hand. Foxfire doesn't stop until he reaches the entrance, where he hangs out for now, but he doesn't leave. Ravenstep> Jazz grins at Arachnae, and responds to her last comment. "And ya can always bring your own soundtrack." At least this isn't a disco, with the ball. And stuff. Ravenstep> Smokescreen nods at this, still with his poker face on- though his rocket's out of fizzy by now. It was a brief burn. "In that case, speak fast- you never know just who might be listening..." he leans backwards, again giving a glance towards the casino proper...only to see Foxfire start chomping on aliens. Damn. Ravenstep> Rodimus Prime listens intently to Ravenstep as well. Even though the EDC's their ally, that does not excuse them for any crimes any of them might have done. Prime nods to Smokescreen's comment hoping the Benefactor will hurry in what he has to say. Ravenstep> Arachnae spins, slowly tucking her wings into their usual position behind her. "carrying my own soundtrack isn't in the evil overloards manual." A wicked grin is given. Ravenstep> Jazz chuckles, "Guess ya have to follow that manual then." He tells her. "Or it needs some editin'." Or something. Ravenstep> Ravenstep nods at Smokescreen "Indeed. If someone notices my absence...they might trace the leak to me. So here goes. General Briar was toying around with a theory of incorporating laser cores to EDC exo-suit as a mean of boosting power. I am not too keen in the tech department as to what he thought the results would be like. Maybe he thought he could use the core as a co-processor for the exo-suit. Maybe making them semi-sentient or something." The spy waves off the technical detail "Those details do not matter at the moment. The point is that General Briar led a team to Cybertron to located dead cores or almost dead ones and DID hook them up." He looks down "After that...I am not sure exactly WHAT happened. I do not know enough about Cybertronian mythology but I have two theories. Either the cores corrupted the energon and that in turn 'infected' their occupants with some sort of madness disease or the core's soul took over via the neural-link interface." Ravenstep> Arachnae laughs quietly.. "Having no idea who wrote it, I could't tell them to edit it." Ravenstep> Rodimus Prime raises an optic ridge and says, "That is interesting indeed. Michael performing experiments with cybertronians." Great, well it's time to delegate as Prime can't confront Michael about this. He looks over at Smokescreen and says, "Can you look into this Smokescreen? I'd start with General Briar himself. He may know the most of this?" He looks over at Ravenstep as if it's a question towards him, because well, it is. Ravenstep> For once, Smokescreen's poker face breaks- going into a mixture of shock and simple disbelief. He hadn't ever thought Humans to be so...brazen. And before he can recover, Prime delagates him to start working on it all. And here, just a few months ago, he had just been another happy footsoldier. Ah well. With a great expense account comes great responsibility. "Roger that, boss." He turns his attention back to Ravenstep, regarding the Benefactor for a few long moments. "You know WHERE they got the laser cores?" Ravenstep> Ravenstep leans back in his seat "Whatever the results were or the fact that General Briar and the others were not themselves does not excuse them from grave-robbing and trying to recycle deactivated cores in the EDC's equipment as a mean of increasing their power. Had it been done in cooperation with the Autobots as a project I would have accepted it. But...they went behind your back. Using up YOUR dead warrior's souls to selfishly increase their own power." The spy looks a bit depressed knowing he broke a shitload of laws and security clearances but...telling was the /right/ thing. "I have no clue exactly where but they mentioned 'old cities'. Iacon perhaps ? But one thing was clear in the report they did not go under the planet surface. That's what I wanted you to know. I am sorry I cannot tell you anymore but the records have been sealed for obvious reasons. Just know that the Benefactors are with you on this. We came here to do the right thing, not help some corrupt terrans exploit their allies." With that the Benefactor slides out of his seat and disappears in the back room which is 1 booth further. Ravenstep> Rodimus Prime can't believe it either, but he must put up the act even more than Smokescreen should. Rodimus 'will' be having a conversation with Marissa about this however. "And are you sure that's what they were?" he asks, a concerned look cracks through on his face. Ravenstep> Smokescreen heaves a sigh, and stands, sliding out of the booth. "I'll...I'll see what I can do, Rodimus." he nods at the commander, then heads on out of the casino- and right past his old poker table, where the pot is exceptionally large. Alas, Duty calls! Ravenstep> Biff hands Foxfire a menu. Ravenstep> Biff patiently waits for an order to be placed. Ravenstep fades from view. Blue Femme takes a seat by the bar, not noticing the new arrival. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * * Category: Logs, Category: 2022